gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Shizuka Itō
Shizuka Itō (伊藤 静 Itō Shizuka?, born December 5, 19801 in Tokyo) is a Japanese voice actress and singer.23 She is represented by Ken Production.23 She won Best supporting actress on ’’10th Seiyu Awards’’. When voicing adult games, she is also known as Maya Takashi (高志 麻矢 Takashi Maya?), Suno Toba (鳥羽 すの Toba Suno?), Teruka Neno (祢乃 照果 Neno Teruka?)and Rina Misaki (美咲 里奈 or 三咲 里奈 Misaki Rina?).4 Itō loves drinking very much.5 She and fellow voice actress Hitomi Nabatame formed a voice acting unit called "Hitomi Nabatame and Shizuka Itō". Together they are known by the name Hitoshizuku (ひとしずく?), which is Japanese for "a single droplet". In 2012, on her 32nd birthday, she announced that she had married.6 Filmographyedit Television animationedit ; 2003 * BASToF Lemon (Tiel) * Kaleido Star (Maggie) * Shingetsutan Tsukihime (Akiha Tohno) * Texhnolyze (Ran) ; 2004 * Aqua Kids (Surea) * Koi Kaze (Wakaba Anzai) * Maria-sama ga Miteru (Rei Hasekura) * Maria-sama ga Miteru ~Haru~ (Rei Hasekura) ; 2005 * Canvas 2: Niji Iro no Sketch (Hikari Tamaru) * Gakuen Alice (Tanuki) * Glass Mask (Tokyo Movie version) (Norie Otobe) * Gokujō Seitokai (Miura) * Ichigo Mashimaro (Keiko Yano) * Mahoraba ~Heartful Days~ (Club President) * Mahō Sensei Negima! (Misa Kakizaki) * SoltyRei (Silvia Ban) * Starship Operators (Sinon Kouzuki) * To Heart 2 (Tamaki Kōsaka) * Tsubasa Chronicle (Chun Hyang) * Zatch Bell! (Elizabeth, Chita) * Zoids: Genesis (Kotona Elegance) ; 2006 * .hack//Roots (Saburo)7 * Animal Yokochō (Ako-sensei; Yayoi-kun) * Asatte no Hōkō (Shōko Nogami) * D.Gray-man (Lenalee Lee, Lero) * Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star (Izumida Captain, Okai-sensei) * Glass Fleet (Sillua Moe Silvernail; Bride (ep 1); Zola (John-Fall's subordinate)) * Happiness! (Saya Kamijo) * Hell Girl (Noriko Hayashi (ep 22)) * MÄR (Lillis) * Negima!? (Misa Kakizaki) * Pumpkin Scissors (Alice L. Malvin)8 * Shakugan no Shana (Wilhelmina Carmel) * Tona-Gura! (Miu Serizawa) * Tsubasa Chronicle (Chun'yan) * Witchblade (Shiori Tsuzuki) * xxxHolic (Himawari Kunogi) * Yoake Mae Yori Ruri Iro Na ~ Crescent Love ~ (Wreathlit Noel/Fiacca) ; 2007 * Baccano! (Rachel) * Buzzer Beater (Io) * D.C. II: Da Capo II (Mayuki Kōsaka) * Darker than Black: Kuro no Keiyakusha (Alice Wang) * El Cazador de la Bruja (Nadie) * Getsumento Heiki Mina (Suiren Koushū) * Hayate the Combat Butler (Hinagiku Katsura) * Kaze no Stigma (Nanase Kudō) * Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS (Shario Finīno, Otto, Deed) * Nagasarete Airantō (Chikage) * Rental Magica (Manami Kuroha) * Shakugan no Shana Second (Wilhelmina Carmel) * Sketchbook ~full color's~ (Hā-san) * Sky Girls (Eika Ichijō) * Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann (Boota, Darry) ; 2008 * D.C. II: Da Capo II (Mayuki Kōsaka) * Kimi ga Aruji de Shitsuji ga Ore de (Kuonji Shinra) * Toaru Majutsu no Index (Kaori Kanzaki) * Wagaya no Oinari-sama. (Momiji Miyabe) * xxxHolic: Kei (Himawari Kunogi) * Yatterman (Yatterman 2/Ai-chan 2nd) * Blassreiter (Amanda Werner) * Sekirei (Benitsubasa) ; 2009 * Kurokami: The Animation (Riona Kogure) * Saki (Hisa Takei) * Tayutama: Kiss on my Deity (Mifuyu Kisaragi) * Basquash! (Sela D. Miranda) * Hatsukoi Limited (Kei Enomoto) * Hayate the Combat Butler!! (Hinagiku Katsura) * Maria-sama ga Miteru 4th season (Rei Hasakura, Seito) * Shakugan no Shana S (Wilhelmina Carmel) ; 2010 * Dance in the Vampire Bund (Nanami Shinonome) * Nodame Cantabile: Finale (Tatiana “Tanya” Vishneva) * HeartCatch PreCure! (Momoka Kurumi, Member of Student council) * Ichiban Ushiro no Daimaou (Etou Fujiko) * Ōkami-san to Shichinin no Nakama-tachi (Ryōko Ōkami) * Working!! (Kozue Takanashi) * Amagami SS (Haruka Morishima) * Ore no Imōto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai (Iori Fate Setsuna) * Sekirei ~Pure Engagement~ (Benitsubasa) * Marvel Anime: Iron Man (Nanami Ōta) * Strike Witches 2 (Hanna-Justina Marseille) * Toaru Majutsu no Index II (Kaori Kanzaki) * Pokémon: Best Wishes! (Bel/Bianca) * Katanagatari (Zanki Kiguchi) ; 2011 * Beelzebub (Hildagarde) * Ro-Kyu-Bu! (Mihoshi Takamura) * Shakugan no Shana III Final (Wilhelmina Carmel) * Working'!! (Kozue Takanashi) * Maji de Watashi ni Koi Shinasai! (Christiane Friedrich) * Maken-ki! (Kikyo Yamato) ; 2012 * Amagami SS+ plus (Haruka Morishima, Jessica Morishima) * Area no Kishi (Nana Mishima) * Bodacious Space Pirates (Misa Grandwood) * Daily Lives of High School Boys (Senpai) * Fairy Tail (Flare Corona) * Hayate the Combat Butler: Can't Take My Eyes Off You (Hinagiku Katsura) * High School DxD (Akeno Himejima) * Jormungand (Koko Hekmatyar) * Jormungand: Perfect Order (Koko Hekmatyar) * Kokoro Connect (Maiko Fujishima) * One Piece (Lily Enstomach) * Queen's Blade Rebellion (Captain Liliana) * Psycho-Pass (Yayoi Kunizuka) ; 2013 * Space Battleship Yamato 2199 (Melda Dietz) * Majestic Prince (Teoria) * Gargantia on the Verdurous Planet (Bellows) * Maoyū Maō Yūsha (Firedrake Empress) * Hayate the Combat Butler: Cuties (Hinagiku Katsura) * High School DxD New (Akeno Himejima) * Dog & Scissors (Suzuna Hiiragi) * Unbreakable Machine-Doll (Kimberly) * Fate/kaleid liner Prisma Illya (Luviagelita Edelfelt) ; 2014 * Saki: The Nationals (Hisa Takei) * SoniAni: Super Sonico the Animation (Kyōko Tomano) * D-Frag! (Takao) * Date A Live II (Ellen Mira Mathers) * Blade & Soul (Yuran) * Fate/kaleid liner Prisma Illya 2wei! (Luviagelita Edelfelt) * Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal (Minako Aino/Sailor Venus) * The Irregular at Magic High School (Kyōko Fujibayashi) * Terra Formars (Michelle K. Davis) * Shirobako (Chiemi Dōmoto, Suzuka Itō, Aya, Catherine Weller) ; 2015 * Assassination Classroom (Irina Jelavic)9 * Bikini Warriors (Valkyrie) * Crayon Shin Chan (Oohara Nanako) * Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Luviagelita Edelfelt) * Fate/kaleid liner Prisma Illya 2wei Herz! (Luviagelita Edelfelt) * Gintama (Okita Sougo (female)) * Heavy Object (Major Floretia Capistrano) * High School DxD BorN (Akeno Himejima) * Prison School (Meiko Shiraki)10 * The Rolling Girls (Kaguya Nayotake) * Beautiful Bones: Sakurako's Investigation (Sakurako Kujō)11 * Working!!! (Kozue Takanashi) * Yatterman Night (Alouette, Dorothy) * Young Black Jack (Maiko Okamoto)12 ; 2016 * Nurse Witch Komugi R (Ai Mitaka)13 * Assassination Classroom 2nd Season (Irina Jelavic) * Endride (Louise) * Joker Game (Marie Torres)14 * Amanchu! (Mako Katori)15 * Haven't You Heard? I'm Sakamoto (Miki) * Rin-ne (Raito) * Ange Vierge (Aoi Mikage)16 Original video animation (OVA)edit * Baldr Force Exe Resolution – Kaira Kirusten * D-Frag! – Takao * Dogs: Bullets & Carnage – Naoto Fuyumine * Top wo Nerae 2! – Pacica Peska Pelcicum * I"s Pure – Iori Yoshizuki * Maria-sama ga Miteru 3rd Season – Rei Hasekura * Negima!? – Misa Kakizaki * Pinky:St – Noriko, woman 1 * Shakugan no Shana SP: Koi to Onsen no Kōgai Gakushū! – Wilhelmina Carmel * To Heart 2 – Tamaki Kōsaka * xxxHOLiC: Shunmuki – Himawari Kunogi * Sky Girls (2006) – Eika Ichijō * Shirobako (2015) – Aya, Catherine Weller Film animationedit * xxxHolic Manatsu no Yoru no Yume (2005) – Himawari Kunogi * Book Girl (2010) – Maki Himekura * Hayate no Gotoku Heaven is a place on Earth (2011) – Hinagiku Katsura * Crayon Shin-chan: My Moving Story! Cactus Large Attack! (2015) – Oohara Nanako Drama CDsedit * Asobi ni iku yo! (Durel) * D-Frag! (Takao) * Dogs: Bullets & Carnage (Naoto Fuyumine) * Hayate X Blade (Inori Sae) * Houkago Play (Kanojo) * Nana Kashima (Cyborg 009 Drama Album: Love Stories) Video gamesedit * Gadget Trial (Nei) * Jokyou Kaishi! (Keiko Yada) * Samurai Spirits Rei Special (Mizuki Rashojin) * To Heart 2 (Tamaki Kōsaka) * Mabino Kakeru Star (Hinano Katase) * Gensosuikoden IV (Mizuki) * Chaos Rings Omega (Cyllis) * Mahou Sensei Negima! 1-Jikanme -Okochama Sensei wa Mahou Tsukai (Misa Kakizaki) * Mahou Sensei Negima! 2-Jikanme Tatakau Otome-tachi! Mahora Dai Undoukai SP! (Misa Kakizaki) * Tenkuu Danzai Skelter+Heaven (Midori Matsumura) * Duel Savior Destiny (Kaede Hiiragi) * Zoids Infinity EX NEO (Kotona Elegance) * Dokapon The World * EVE～new generation～ (Efi) * Rockman ZX (Pandora) * Gunparade Orchestra Midori no Shou ~ Ookami to Kare no Shōnen ~ (牧原輝春) * Yoake Mae Yori Ruri Iro Na: Brighter than dawning blue (Wreathlit Noel) * WILD ARMS the Vth Vanguard (Avril van Frulu) * Metroid Other M (MB / Melissa Bergman) * Muv-Luv Alternative (Touko Kazama) * Katahane (Dua Carlstedt) * Luminous Arc (Vanessa) * Drakengard 3 (Five) * Routes (Lisa Vixen) * Zack & Wiki: Quest for Barbaros' Treasure (Rock Rose) * Tales of Hearts (Innes Lorenz) * Fate/Unlimited Codes (Luviagelita Edelfelt) * Amagami (Haruka Morishima) * Hayate no Gotoku! Nightmare Paradise (Hinagiku Katsura) * Rune Factory 3 (Karin) * Shining Force Feather (Alfin) * Mobile Suit Gundam: Battlefield Record U.C. 0081(Hilde Nietzsche) * SD Gundam G Generation Over World (Europa Dogatie) * Misshitsu no Sacrifice (Oruga) * Twinkle Crusaders (Kujoh Helena) * Trauma Team (JP version name: HOSPITAL) (Tomoe Tachibana) * Gloria Union (Elisha, Kyra) * Granado Espada (Emilia Giannino, Emilia the Sage, & Reckless Emilia) * Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure (Cali) * Skylanders: Giants (Cali) * League of Legends(Lux) * Overwatch (Widowmaker) Radioedit * To Heart 2 (Tamaki Kōsaka) Vomicedit * Beelzebub (Hildagarde) * Cloth Road (Jennifer) Dubbingedit * The Ant Bully (Tiffany Nickle) * The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe (Lucy Pevensie (adult)) * Even Stevens (Tawny Dean) * Extinction (Anne) * Franny's Feet (Sally) * The Ides of March (Molly Stearns) * If I Stay (Kim Schein) * Loverboy (Mrs. Harker) * Nip/Tuck (Kimber Henry) * Northmen: A Viking Saga (Inghean) * Power Rangers S.P.D. (Mora) * Rush Hour 3 (Soo Yung) * Slumdog Millionaire (Latika) * Species – The Awakening (Azura) * Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Ahsoka Tano) * Star Wars Rebels (Ahsoka Tano) * Transformers Prime (Arcee) * Wrong Turn 6: Last Resort (Toni) * Zombieland (Little Rock) Category:Voice Actors